Elita's Story
by theautobotprincess
Summary: Elita One knew that Megatron had fallen for her when she had joined Orion in a meeting with him. However, it is then that Megatron starts revealing his true colors, leading to the War on Cybertron. Before Elita can join Orion, now Optimus Prime, she is kidnapped by Megatron. Will she be able to escape and find her true love again, even though she is held captive in a new world?
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfic, and I am super excited! I, personally, love Elita One and Optimus Prime, so I decided to go on with writing a fanfic telling about the two before and during the war! It starts in Elita One's point of view, talking about how she feels she somewhat played a role in Megatron starting the war and everything. Here's the first chapter!**

Prologue

To be honest, I think I was part of the reason that this war started in the first place. I mean, I know that it started out with Orion Pax and Megatronus, but sometimes I still wonder if I really did play a huge part in it. At the time, I went by my maiden name, Ariel. Orion and I were dating at the time that Orion started hearing about this gladiator named Megatronus who was speaking out for all Cybertronians to have freedom from the castes that limited most of them from following their sparks. I found out later that Megatronus had shortened his name to Megatron and that Orion had been communicating with Megatron about equal rights among Cybertronians. I was always the one to question another's beliefs, however, and I became wary of this Megatron's true motives, so I tagged along with Orion during his next meeting with Megatron.

We met up underneath the gladiatorial pits underneath Kaon. There had been recent attacks, Orion had stated, in seemingly random places, all over Cybertron! These terrorists, or so they were called, called themselves Decepticons and claimed that their violent actions were from the words of Megatron. Megatron, however, wasn't listening. He just kept staring at me, and I shot him a look that said stop it, you're creeping me out! When Orion was done stating his case, his best friend, Jazz, called him on his comm, so Orion stepped out of the pit for a moment to listen.

Megatron took advantage of this and sat down right next to me. He immediately started asking me personal questions such as where I lived and whether Orion and I were just friends or not. I stared at him in horror! Was this, demon, this menace, trying to flirt with me? I couldn't stand it any longer, so I leaped from my seat and joined Orion in the tunnels that led to the different sections of the gladitorial arenas.

Apparently, he had just gotten off the comm with Jazz, who had told him that Megatron himself had stormed through his neighborhood and threatened a family consisting of a mother, father, and 3 daughters, who he had claimed were trying to go against his words and raise an army to bring down him and his followers. They had begged him to spare their family, swearing that they were innocent, but a strike team had brought down their home and injured one of their daughters. They were now safe in Jazz's home but frightened out of their wits because of Megatron!

Orion had heard enough, so he dragged me out of the arena, and we went before the High Council. Megatron had somehow beat us to it, however, and pleaded that Orion had forced him into the attacks and scared me into becoming one of his followers. He demanded that he be named the next Prime because of his vision for a just society. We both protested until the High Council demanded that Orion state his case!

Orion told of his vision of Cybertron and of the crimes that would be committed if Megatron executed his vision with the violence that had already been caused. The High Council was moved by Orion's words! Never before had they witnessed someone who was worthy of being a Prime! Orion had never expected an archivist of his caste to be worthy and honorable enough to be named the next Prime, but the High Council saw a spark in Orion that deemed him the next in the line of Primes. He emerged from the High Council as Optimus Prime, the last in the line of Primes. Megatron was furious! He ordered a battle between his followers, Decepticons, and Optimus', Autobots. He told his Decepticons to seize me and destroy Optimus, but Optimus would do anything to protect me from harm! The High Council saw this and deemed a short spark-bonding ceremony between the two of us. My name was changed to one of a more honorable descent, Elita One.

Megatron was still furious, though, and the War of Cybertron came into place. Megatron, in his desperate attempt to bring down Optimus and the Autobots, unleashed Dark Energon, the poisonous form of Energon and said to be the blood of Unicron the Destroyer, into the very heart of Cybertron: Primus. I followed Optimus, Jazz, and a younger bot by the name of Bumblebee into the core of Cybertron to help remove the Dark Energon plaguing our world. Primus could sense the aura of the Primes on Optimus, and he bestowed upon him the Matrix of Leadership. Optimus was even more powerful now! He knew that he would have to do whatever it took to bring down Megatron, and he was willing to sacrifice himself to save Cybertron.

Primus, however, had a different opinion. He told Optimus to leave aboard an old ship that used to be used to transport Cybertronians to other galaxies. He should take the Autobots with him aboard this ship, known as the Ark, and depart to another world until Primus could heal the damage done to the surface of Cybertron by the fighting. Optimus sadly agreed, and he ordered the Autobots to meet him in the old shipyard just outside of Iacon. As the Autobots started boarding, however, I had chosen to stay near the end of the line to look for my sisters, Arcee and Chromia. Optimus knew that he couldn't stop me, and I made sure that both my sisters boarded the Ark safely.

Optimus was helping me up onto the ship when a blast suddenly knocked him backwards. I fell into the hands of Megatron, who had learned what was to become of Cybertron and ordered the Decepticons to board another transport ship, which he had renamed the Nemesis. Optimus leaped from the ship and fought violently to get me back, but the last thing that I remember that day was hearing him desperately call out my name. Tears fell from my eyes as I was knocked unconscious and dragged onto the ship.

Knowing Optimus, he made it to the ship and took off in the Ark, but still thought about me on the inside. I wish I knew what happened to the Ark after that, but the last thing I remember was waking up inside a small cell, more than likely within the Nemesis…

 **I don't know how good this sounds for the start of my first story, but it sure was tiring to type! I thought of this story with how in G1 Elita is captured on Cybertron, except for it takes place when the Nemesis and Ark are about to take off. Hopefully, the next chapter will talk about how Elita manages upon the Nemesis and where Optimus ended up. Thanks for reading!**

 **Signing off, theautobotprincess.**


	2. The Nemesis

**So, to clear things up, I will try to publish a new chapter every day or every other day. If that is not the case, I do apologize. This chapter will start in Elita's point of view while she is aboard the Nemesis. Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

The Nemesis

My vision was blurred, and I felt dizzy. My head felt like a ball of titanium, I could barely hold it up! That's when I realized where I was; I was aboard none other than the Nemesis. When my vision cleared, all I could see were metal panels surrounding a rounded cell.

"A stasis room," I muttered to myself. How long had I been asleep? Like he could read my mind, a panel opened, and Megatron emerged.

"Elita," he said, grinning madly, "You've been asleep in this stasis room for 3 weeks now."

"Well, of course I have!" I screeched, a rush of emotions clouding my thinking. I fell to my knees and went over what had happened in the past month: for starters, I was kidnapped by none other than the dark lord himself, I was thrown onto the Nemesis and asleep in a stasis cell for 3 weeks, and now I'm a prisoner within this prison-like ship!

A moment of realization washed over me. "Optimus!" I shouted out loud. My gaze shifted towards Megatron, my lip trembling. "Where is he? Where is the Ark?" I demanded.

Megatron's horrendous smile shifted to a frown, and his pointed, metal teeth glared at me. Finally, his lips curved into a smile, and he gave me a villain-like smirk. "That information is need-to-know," he replied, turning to leave.

"Oh, yeah? Well, _I_ need to know, or else I will fight you to the death until you spit out the answer.!" I charged at him, my hands shifting into blasters and pointing right at his chest. He simply grabbed me by the wrists and carefully set me down on my knees. I lowered my weapons and gave him the death glare I used to give Jazz whenever he would tease me. The only difference then, however, was that Optimus would always stand up for me when his friend went too far, and right now, Megatron had gone way too far!

I shuddered fully onto my knees and shifted my gaze to the ground, my breaths heavy and sobs definite. Megatron knelt down in front of me and used one of his pointy talons to force me to look him straight in the eye.

Before I could move, he kissed me. It was a brief, short kiss, but I felt nothing from it. There was no love or care for me in it. All it left me with was a few brief moments of shock and absolute disgust as Megatron turned away from me and left, the panel closing shut behind him.

However, deep down, it also brought me back to the first time I kissed Orion. We had been dating for a little less than a year, and we were sitting atop the observatory, gazing at the stars, when we both turned towards each other and just somehow knew that the moment was perfect. We both kissed, and I felt love and devotion through it, telling me that he had a caring heart and was willing to protect me and do anything for me. Too bad he couldn't do anything now! There was no way I could reach him, no way to let him know that I was alive and waiting for him! Unless, of course, I could find a way to land this ship and get off myself. I could stage my own escape!

Inside, I knew that wasn't going to happen so easily. For starters, I would have to earn the trust of at least one of the Decepticons so that I could get out of this cell! Then, I would have to sneak to the front of the ship and gain power over the controls. Finally, I would have to land the ship without killing myself in the process and find a way off the ship and to Optimus-if he was still alive. My spark told me he was, and if I could get off this prison of a ship, then I could comm him, and he could guide me to wherever home for him was now. But, where was home? Where was I? Where are Optimus and the others? Oh, where in this universe am I now?

 **I'm planning to bring out Dreadwing next, him meeting Elita, and maybe he helps her off the ship? I don't know yet. Any suggestions would be most appreciated!**

 **Hopefully, the next chapter will be longer, and I can bring out Optimus's point of view. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Signing off, theautobotprincess.**


	3. Hope

**This time, this chapter will start in Optimus' point of view! This will take place 4 weeks after the incident, so Elita has been awake for a week. I'm going to include the original Transformers Prime team plus Chromia, but it won't take place during the time of Transformers Prime. Here's the new chapter! Hope you like it!**

Hope

Arriving on this new planet, known as Earth, was not a pleasant ride.

After the unfortunate kidnapping and possibly death of Elita One, I was too heartbroken to care about the fate of the Ark. Ratchet, a field medic who often spent his time nursing Autobots back to health rather than fighting, snapped me back to reality and warned that the Nemesis was hot on our tail. I warned the Autobots to take the escape pods and leave the Ark, but by the time most of them had made it into escape pods, it was too late for the small crew of Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Arcee, and Chromia to escape.

The remaining crew exhibited much bravery, and they worked well together. We caught the Decepticons off guard long enough for us to escape and crash land where we are now. We are in a cave that stretches far beneath the Earth, a temporary setback, but we will make this place our home. Ratchet immediately went to work, fashioning a small console from the Ark. It often glitches, but he claims that unless it is older than him, it works fine.

"Optimus," Ratchet called out to me, "I have detected many Decepticon signals, but they're faint. I fear that the Decepticons may have followed us to Earth. However, their shielding technology must be out by the blasts it took from our recent battle in our journey to arrive here. An unexpected journey, that is."

"Good work, Autobots," I congratulated, quickly making eye contact with each of them. My spark raced. If Elita was still alive, then we would be able to track her signal! There was no way she could have gotten off the Nemesis from the sky, so she must still be aboard the warship!

We had only recently been spark-bonded, so it was hard to feel where she was, for now. But my spark told me that she was alive, and that I would see her again. I watched as Chromia and Arcee approached Ratchet's workstation, their eyes full of hope and love for their lost sister.

I knew that I had to have faith, for the Autobots, for Arcee and Chromia, for Elita.

Elita's Point of View

I've spent almost a week aboard this ship, trapped inside this small cell chamber! Megatron has scheduled daily visits, where he forces me to hold his slimy hand and tour around the vessel as if it's some sort of tourist attraction! Afterwards, I am placed back in my cell, where I thank Primus after Megatron leaves. I would much rather be in the cell than next to that creep.

However, I believe that I am starting to earn the trust of Megatron, going on these daily walks with him. I act like I willingly want to hold his hand and try to look fascinated as he points out weapons of mass destruction and gives an example for what they do, most of the time using Optimus's name as a test subject.

Megatron has entered the room. I sit up and carefully clutch his hand while strolling through the warship. We are passing a pair of Vehicon troopers who don't dare look Megatron in the eye for fear of being accused of laughing at him for loving me.

This time, however, we are not passing through his many weapon storage vaults. This time, we walk towards the front of the ship, coming to a halt in front of a blue mech with gold accents. He is obviously a Seeker, and according to what I've heard, Megatron's second-in-command. He has fiery red eyes that always seem to glare at you, no matter who he was looking at. For once, Megatron releases my hand, but he puts a protective servo over my back, in order to keep me from escaping, no doubt.

"Commander Dreadwing," Megatron greeted, "this is Elita One, my soon-to-be sparkmate."

"Sparkmate?!" I demanded. "Never!" No fragging way was I spark-bonding with that Decepti-creep! Was he out of his mind?

Dreadwing showed no change of emotions. He simply bowed and replied, "Elita." Then, he turned his back to us and went back to his workstation. Megatron gave a low growl and led me aside.

"Elita," he told me, obviously doing everything to not explode at me,"I can give you more freedom aboard this ship if you are willing to be my sparkmate."

Seriously? "You must think that freedom means something else, because kidnapping someone and giving them the right to move around a ship and not do what they want to does _not_ qualify as _freedom_." I emphasized the word "freedom" to hopefully get some sensible information through this guy's head!

"There was no way you were going to spark-bond with me because you were already with Optimus!"

"Exactly! And no matter what, it's always going to be that way!"

Megatron was furious now. "Dreadwing!" he shouted, "Take her back to her room! I need some time to think-alone."

"Yes, Lord Megatron," Dreadwing replied, bowing slightly and turning his helm to look at me.

He walked up beside me, but simply gestured for me to walk forwards. He didn't restrain me, so he obviously saw my disgust when Megatron was holding my hand. We were both silent until we turned around the next corner. Dreadwing stopped me and looked me straight in the eye.

"Elita," he told me in a soft whisper so that I could barely even hear him, "Lord Megatron told me a while back of a femme whom he said he loved and who loved him. When you were brought aboard this warship, I thought that you had come aboard willfully! Obviously, that is not the case."

I grunted softly. I hoped that he would get to the point.

"Elita, you should not be forced to spark-bond with someone you don't love. I want to help you get off this warship, but I fear that Megatron would terminate me in the process. You must stay aboard this warship just a little longer, at least until I can figure out some method of escape without getting caught."

"But won't he terminate you?"

"Perhaps, but at least I'll die knowing that you found your true love, even if I'll never have mine." He muttered that last part a little softer.

"Wait, what?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter."

I didn't pester him about it. Dreadwing was already doing so much for me in the first place, after all. Plus, from his attitude, he looked like he didn't want to discuss it any further.

"Come. We must take you back to your room, before Megatron finds out," he told me sadly.

I sighed heavily as I stepped back into my chamber and thought about Optimus. "Just a little longer," I breathed. "Please don't give up hope for me, Optimus. Not yet, anyways."

 **Got a longer chapter this time! Yay! We also finally got a look at Optimus' point of view!**

 **So, when Dreadwing says that at least Elita has a true love, I need ideas for a backstory for him later on. If you've got any suggestions, please leave a comment!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Signing off, theautobotprincess.**


	4. False Hope

**No suggestions yet! Hopefully there will be some soon! This chapter will start in Optimus's point of view while the Autobots are still in the cave. Hope you enjoy it!**

False Hope

The Decepticons' shielding technology is still down, and they haven't repaired it yet. My suspicions indicate that the Decepticons have yet to figure out that their shielding frequencies are down in the first place.

"Ratchet," I asked, "have you made any progress in locating Elita?"

"Negative, Optimus. Only Decepticon signals, although I can't seem to pinpoint exactly which signal belongs to which 'Con."

My spark sank-not one sign of Elita. I might as well give up hope on her; she's more than likely gone. I'll get over it, and I'll live life, with or without Elita. Sometimes, you just have to look at the facts and accept them-Elita's gone.

Ratchet must have sensed my dying hope, because he perked up and added, "Optimus, Elita was training as an Autobot spy at the time you two were spark-bonded."

I caught on quickly. "Then, her signal would not have been entered in the database! Of course!" My face fell again.

"Optimus? What's wrong?"

"Ratchet, what if it's false hope? What if she's really gone?" My emotions were a blurr. I felt like my spark was a ball of titanium, rolling towards the ocean, falling in the ocean, and sinking straight down to the bottom with no second thoughts. Ratchet put a reassuring servo on my shoulder blade.

"Optimus, I know that deep down inside you, you know that Elita's alive, but you always want to be prepared for whatever is coming next, and so you're preparing yourself for what you fear is going to happen."

I smiled softly at my old friend. "You're right, old friend. I worry too much."

"Elita's smart," Ratchet replied, "and I have this strange feeling that she fears the same for you. Don't focus on what could happen-instead, focus on what's already happened, and go from there."

"Sound advice, old friend," I replied, "and I will take it."

I turned around to face the Autobots. My hope had been renewed, thanks to Ratchet. "Autobots, "I commanded, "ready yourselves for battle."

"What kind of battle?" a green mech, Bulkhead, asked.

"We are going to sneak aboard the Decepticon warship."

"To try and save Elita?" Arcee, a blue femme with pink accents and the youngest sister of Elita One, asked.

I turned towards her and smiled. "No, Arcee," I replied. "To save Elita."

Elita's Point of View

I think after I refused to spark-bond with Megatron, he's been throwing fits about it and going on rages through the ship.

He hasn't been taking me on walks around the warship, much to my relief, but I often hear crashes and shouting Vehicon troopers, probably the more unfortunate ones who are unlucky enough to be caught in the middle of Megatron's rages.

Besides that, things have been quiet lately. Dreadwing sometimes comes in and gives me updates on the best ways for me to get out, but he never actually does anything to get me out in the first place. I know that timing is everything, but I'm getting restless just waiting in here for the perfect moment to escape!

This time, though, when Dreadwing comes in, he has some different news. "Elita, I have a plan to get you off, but we have to act quickly while Megatron's out."

"Where's he at?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you."

"You're not supposed to be helping me escape, either! Please, just tell me!" I begged.

He turned away and muttered something, but I couldn't make out the words. Then he turned to me and said, "We've detected Autobot signals. 6, to be exact."

"Is Optimus with them?"

He took a deep breath and replied, "Yes, he is. Along with a yellow and green mech and 2 femmes, one light green and one navy blue and pink. They resemble you, in a way."

My optics went wide and my faceplates lit up. "Those are my sisters!" I exclaimed. "Arcee and Chromia! Although, I'm not quite sure about the other two."

"That doesn't matter right now," Dreadwing replied. "We need to get you off this ship, while many of the Decepticons are off fighting!"

He held a servo out to me. "Are you coming, or not?"

I took a few calming breaths and nodded my head. He helped me up, and we both snuck out of the cell.

As we were sneaking around, a thought struck my head: What if Optimus is killed by Megatron, or what if Megatron finds out I escaped? He would surely punish Dreadwing! I started to wonder if this was a false hope. I mean, what if Dreadwing's been lying this whole time? I know he's an honorable soldier, but what if Megatron commanded him to do it without me knowing? Nonetheless, I had to take my chances. For my sisters.

For Optimus.

 **I may not post another chapter tomorrow, and I won't be able to Saturday night, but hopefully I can post the next one soon!**

 **By the way, I'm not as familiar with Chromia's personality and skills as I am with Arcee's. Any suggestions for Chromia I would gladly take!**

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Signing off, theautobotprincess**


	5. The Battle

**First off, I would like to say thank you to Optimus' girl for the advice on Chromia! It really helped me out!**

 **This chapter will be completely in Optimus' point of view, since there hasn't been much time with Optimus and his team. Here's the new chapter! Hope you like it! Just a warning: the end gets sad.**

The Battle

Ratchet had insisted on waiting until he could re-program the groundbridge and double check its programming, so the rest of us stood by, some of us not so patient when waiting.

"We need to go now!" Chromia insisted, pacing back and forth as she retracted her blaster.

"No, we have to be patient and wait for the right moment instead of just jumping into battle," Arcee, her younger sister, replied.

Bumblebee, a young, black and yellow bot who spoke in a series of beeps after losing his voicebox in battle, buzzed, " **Chromia, sometimes it's hard to believe that you're older than Arcee! She's so much more mature than you! And pretty…"** Bumblebee buzzed that last part a little softer, earning a shy smile from Arcee and a glare from Chromia.

"What was that?" she snapped, crossing her arms.

" **Nothing!** " Bumblebee threw his hands up in defeat, gazing up at Arcee.

Bumblebee may still be a scout, but he's not much younger than Arcee. The only reason that he hasn't yet been promoted to warrior class is because he insists he needs more training, and when I was planning to hold a ceremony for him, the war had begun, so it was too late.

As Ratchet was messing with some cables for the groundbridge, an alert sounded on his control panel.

"What is it?" I asked, not quite sure how he had fitted the controls to work for him.

He tapped a few keys, and a map came up on the screen. "Decepticon activity," he replied. "They seem to have left the warship."

I wasn't going to give up hope on the chance that Elita may be with them, so I said to the Autobots, "Arcee, Chromia, and Bumblebee, you three shall accompany me in this investigation."

"What about me?" Bulkhead whined.

"You will stay here in case Ratchet requires your assistance."

"Yip! Yip!" Ratchet called out from his workstation. "I will not require the assistance of some immense bot who will simply get in my way and interrupt my thinking!"

Bulkhead gave a small sigh and looked up at me hopefully.

"Never mind. Stay here in case we need backup." I gestured him over to me and whispered in his audio receptor, "And make sure you don't touch any of Ratchet's tools. He may be a medic, but he gave Jazz a smackdown every once in a while back on Cybertron when he was foolish enough to run his mouth with Ratchet nearby."

Bulkhead nodded his head and warily watched Ratchet as he crossed to the other side of the room.

"Autobots, transform and roll out!" I commanded. They each took their vehicles forms that they had scanned when first arriving on Earth: Arcee and Chromia both scanned motorcycles and Bumblebee a flashy Camaro. I transformed into what I have discovered is known as a semi-truck, with a trailer fitted behind it.

We took off through the cave, me leading the way using the Decepticon signals, and we drove past worn-down buildings up the cobblestone streets of a place known as Jasper, Nevada.

We skidded to a halt as he came into view. But, it couldn't be, could it?

That silver, spiky armor and jagged smile told me my worst fear.

Megatron was back, and he was ready to fight.

I transformed back to my robot mode and glared at the Dark Lord. "Optimus," he greeted slyly, "I was hoping you would show up."

"Megatron, I know you have Elita. Where is she?" I demanded, activating my battle mask.

"Optimus, you misunderstand! Elita has now pledged her spark-to me!"

My spark pounded for a moment, and then I remembered who I was talking to. Without letting my tone show my worry, I replied, "I highly doubt that, Megatron. You've been jealous of me since the day I brought Elita with me. After you went to so much trouble and eventually resorted to kidnapping her, you really think that she would pledge her spark to you?"

Megatron's grin faded to a frown of rage and jealously. "When I rip out your spark, all of your sparks, she will have no one but me to pledge her spark to!" Megatron drew his sword and let out a battle cry as he charged at us.

I unsheathed by own blade and met Megatron's fiery glare, jealous eyes ripping like daggers through my spark. I ignored the feeling and focused all of my energy into battling the ferocious Lord.

Megatron was about to slash his sword into mine, but blue blasts of energy hit him right in the back, causing him to lose his balance and almost fall on top of me. He whipped around to face Chromia, her faceplates lowering as she realized she had been spotted.

Megatron activated his cannon and fired at her. Chromia retreated behind a large boulder, and Megatron slowly turned to face me, only to be punched right in the faceplates and blasted backwards.

After regaining his self, he leaped into the air and transformed. "Well, this has been fun," he told us, the nozzle of his Cybertronian-based ship facing us, "but I believe I must bid you-farewell." He cackled as he slowly backed away and turned around to fly back to his ship.

Before I knew what was happening, Arcee came out from behind the boulder and stealthily climbed on top of it. She lightly stepped onto Megatron's armor and held her balance there. I knew she was small, but apparently she was so small that even Megatron couldn't feel her standing on his back!

I didn't protest, for if Megatron found out about it, Arcee would be in grave danger. I watched as Megatron flew straight upwards, back to his ship, and Arcee kept perfect balance the whole time.

I peered behind the boulder, where Bumblebee and Chromia were huddled down, probably hiding from me. Sure enough, as I turned the corner, both of their faceplates drooped.

"What. Did. You. Two. Do?!" I demanded through gritted teeth.

Bumblebee buzzed back, " **She did it! Chromia did it! She said that if only there was someone light enough to surf on Megatron, all the way up to the Nemesis!** "

"Well, I, uh," Chromia stuttered. I shot her a glare, and she took a deep breath and said, in defeat, "I was joking around. Not funny, I know, but 'Cee always looked up to Elita, especially after our parents were killed. Elita had to care for 'Cee because she was too young to look after herself at the time. I'm sorry."

She bowed her helm.

"All is forgiven," I replied, "But you two will most _definitely_ be punished for this charade!"

" **Even me?** " Bumblebee chirped.

"Bumblebee, you were there, and yet you didn't even consider telling Chromia to back off?"

He didn't say a word. Chromia eventually retorted, "Yeah, how come you didn't try and stop me, 'Bee?"

" **Why, you…** "

Before I knew what was happening, both Autobots started tackling each other. They acted like little mechs, rolling around on the floor, kicking and scratching at each other. Chromia had a sudden burst and retracted her blaster. That's when it got out of hand.

"Whoa, you two!" I called out, pulling Chromia off Bumblebee. "Now is not the time for tension inside our ranks! We must be ready for anything!"

I sighed as the two started having a growling fest, each battling to see who could growl the loudest. I remember watching the other little mechs do that when I was just a sparkling, but I would have been reading historical documents or sorting my mother's mineral collection. The other mechs would tease me for that, but I was too entranced in my work to care.

I missed my mother terribly. Her name was Azalea Pax, and she worked in Crystal City's Science Lab. She was one of the best employees there, but all she ever asked for were stable mineral samples, which she would let me play with when I was little. My favorite was this strange, mint green crystal that had been created in the lab. Mom hung it up in my room so that it would calm me while I was recharging. I remember her armor being in the same positions as mine, except for it was a deep scarlet and pink instead of red and blue.

My dad had a more basic armor plating, with blue as the main color and a forest green for accents. He had to stay home with me while mom was off at work. He would often spend time with me teaching me new games that were far more complicated than things like a stare-off or tackling contest, like the other mechs used to play. He taught me this game one time where you had to keep up with a complicated set of movements moving way too fast for the other mechs to process. I caught on quickly, and soon enough, I was setting a record far beyond by dad's!

I remember sitting on the living room floor examining some minerals while my dad, Orion Pax, whom I was originally named after, was watching a projector on that day's news. An alert came on, stating that there had been an accident in Crystal City's Lab!

My dad grabbed me and transformed into his alt, a Cybertronian-based semi-truck, and took off to the lab. When we had arrived there, slightly burnt employees were coughing on their way out, while a rescue team, known as Sigma 16, was clearing the employees out of there.

The leader and firebot, Flamebolt, was barking orders at her allies. A coughing femme with slightly charred chest armor told them that Dr. Pax was still inside as she was led away for repairs. I was smart enough to know that was my mom, and I managed to strangle free from my dad's grip to search for her, but a law enforcement bot known as Siren grabbed me before I could get inside!

I screamed and kicked, shouting that my mom was in there! When the flames had cleared, 2 medics, one orange and white and in his teen years and another green and orange that somewhat resembled him carried a metal stretcher with a scarlet-and-pink-armored femme lying upon it.

Mom.

Most of her armor plating was charred, and she didn't stir. "Mom!" I cried out as Siren sadly let go of me. "Is she…" I asked, tears welling up in my eyes. The older medic didn't say a word. He simply bowed his helm and set down the stretcher.

My father ran over to me and immediately pushed me away. I found out only minutes after the accident that the flames had charred right through her spark.

And just like that, my mother was gone. I lived life, trying to not to think of her. I donated her mineral samples to the Iacon National Museum, who placed them in secure cases and displayed them for the public. I only saved one-the glowing, green crystal above my bed.

I found a job in the Iacon Hall of Records when I became of age. My father eventually died of a disease, but he had lived a long life. I moved in an apartment with Jazz after that, but we spent almost a whole day just packing my things, since that crystal took forever to get off the ceiling! I met Ariel not long after that, and her and Jazz were my family. I still think about my parents, though. I miss them so much!

When I had finally snapped out of my trance, Bumblebee and Chromia were still arguing and rolling around on the ground. I had finally had enough of those two fighting, so I transformed into my vehicle mode and unhitched my trailer.

After that, I transformed back, snatched up Chromia and Bumblebee, and tossed the two into my trailer.

"Ouch!" I heard Chromia yell as she rubbed her helm. "Hey! What was that fo…"

I immediately shut the trailer door. I had had enough of those two! I hitched back on my trailer and drove back to the base, despite their protests. All the while, I thought about my parents. I thought about Arcee. I thought about Elita.

And I prayed to Primus that she was all right.

 **So, the ending was sad, I know, but I realized that lots of fanfiction are based upon the Transformers like Optimus and Megatron's kids, so I figured I should provide a short moment telling about Optimus when he was a kid. (Although, his name was Orion then.)**

 **If you didn't understand the medics, the orange and white one is Ratchet in his teen years, and the other medic is his father, who's named Ambulance (credit to my little sister for Ambulance's name). He is supposed to look like the live-action version of Ratchet, with the green and orange.**

 **I'm thinking about revealing Dreadwing's backstory in the next chapter, so if you have any ideas, please leave a comment!**

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!**

 **Signing off, theautobotprincess**


	6. The Escape

**This whole chapter will be in Elita's point of view! Hope you like it!**

The Escape

Dreadwing led me through millions of corridors until we finally came to a round room with a huge opening in the middle. I gasped as I spotted Megatron, overseeing the Vehicons unload the Energon from an elevator that reached all the way underground!

Dreadwing pulled me to the side and led me towards another part of the room, where Vehicons were loading Energon into a smaller elevator.

"Why in this world would Megatron just dump half the Energon and send it back down the chute?" I wondered aloud.

Dreadwing shushed me and whispered, "Megatron has another vault deep beneath the ground filled with Energon that doesn't have enough room to be stored on this ship, or it can be used as back-up fuel in case we sustain damage to the ship."

I turned back towards the Vehicon Troopers. I felt a hand on my shoulder and nearly leaped into the air, until I found out it was just Dreadwing.

I looked at him expectantly, and he pointed to large sacks filled with small Energon crystals that had yet to be processed and pounded into cubes. It was in the line of Energon that was going in the storage vault!

I glared at him, realizing his plan. I would never make it in there! I mean, what if one of the clumsy troopers tripped and sent me flying down to the Earth? I would never survive a fall like that!

"Are you out of your mind?" I hissed, looking wide-eyed at the sack of Energon crystals, so close to me that I could easily just hop in the sack and hope for the best!

Dreadwing remained calm. "I'll go with you," he whispered. "But I can only take you so far as to not be questioned by Megatron."

I took a deep breath and sighed. I wasn't really left with a choice; I may never get another opportunity like this, and this was a risk that I would have to take.

"Okay," I replied, looking down in fear and slightly shaking.

Dreadwing nodded his head and opened the sack, helping me quietly step into the crystals without disturbing the Vehicons.

When he had made sure I was hidden, I could hear him walk towards-Megatron? Was he turning me in? I didn't know what to think, only that I wish these Vehicon Troopers would get it over with! My breaths steadied, though, as I heard Dreadwing simply explain to Megatron that the Vehicon Troopers at the loading docks were new trainees and that they need to be supervised when going up and down the chute.

Megatron agreed, and I breathed a sigh of relief. I heard Dreadwing's footsteps as he drew nearer towards me. I could hear his steady breaths as he paused beside me.

We approached the chute, and I could feel a Vehicon Trooper struggle to lift the bag. I hadn't thought about this.

Apparently, Dreadwing had, and I heard him say to the trooper, " _I_ shall deliver this Energon to the vault."

"Yes, sir," the trooper replied, and I could feel us traveling down the chute, until after a few moments of hoping that the troopers wouldn't suspect anything, we had arrived at the bottom.

Dreadwing raced behind a stack of Energon cubes and carefully opened the bag. He helped me out, and we both breathed a sigh of relief.

He nodded towards me, and we both exited near the stack of Energon cubes.

"Freedom at last," I breathed, taking in the warm sunset and rocky terrain.

"I shall drop you off by the edge of that forest," he said, gesturing towards a dense forest. "You shall be able to walk to the Autobot base from there."

I smiled, but then a thought struck me. "Wait, how do you know where the Autobot base is?"

"I have my ways," he replied. Seeing my worried face, he quickly added, "But I promise that I won't tell, for the sake of you and your sparkmate."

"Thank you," I told him, gesturing to the forest.

"It will be a long walk," he told me.

"But it's better than being cramped up in some cell all day on a dark warship," I remarked. I swore I could have seen a slight smile on his face.

We both took a step forwards, and we entered the forest. We had to be careful to avoid roots and stubs that seemed to be perfectly placed so that a bot could trip on them.

When we had been walking for a half hour, I remembered something Dreadwing had said: At least I got to have my true love. What did he mean by that? I decided that now was the best and only time I would get to ask him.

"Dreadwing?" I asked.

He looked expectantly towards me.

"What did you mean, back on the warship, when you said that at least I got to have my true love? Did something happen, maybe back on Cybertron?"

He looked down and went silent for a few moments before replying, "I suppose that it would be best to get this off my shoulders."

"Look, it's okay if you don't want to talk about it, I mean, it was only if you wanted to talk about it, so…"

"No, I do want to tell someone, and you are currently the only one I can trust." He took a deep breath and started telling his story.

"Do you recall, back on Cybertron, the small monarchies scattered throughout the cities? Well, I was a part of one of the smallest monarchies, a Seeker Prince, if you will.

Now, my family wanted to unite their monarchy with another monarchy. I had heard rumors from my cousins about one of the most beautiful princesses from another, smaller monarchy, and just my luck, my family wanted me, the eldest of me and my twin, to become engaged to one of the princesses from this monarchy.

I was surprised, and my cousins were jealous, but they all ended up marrying off to rich Cybertronian families, so I had no need to worry about conflict.

Sure enough, just like my cousins had said, she was one of the most beautiful princesses I had ever seen, and I had met many other princesses that showed interest in me, but I had no interest in them, at the time.

Her name was Crystalshot, and as her name suggested, she had blue, crystallized armor with light pink accents. If the lighting was just right, lights of all colors would reflect from her armor. She was the most beautiful Cybertronian I had ever met!

In secret, Crystalshot told me of a special power that she possessed that would allow her to form Energon, in its purest state, and that is why her family didn't worry about an Energon vault to store Energon that they may have found. Instead, they donated it to the Home of Cybertronian Needs.

Our two families kept us together for a long time, and eventually, a spark-bonding ceremony was scheduled for the two of us. We were both full of joy and looked forward to the day we would both be spark-bonded!"

I sensed a "but" coming on.

"But, that night, Megatron was planning to carry out one of the attacks. This was before I had joined the Decepticon ranks, so I was clueless to the whole thing!

Crystalshot was just coming up the aisle, smiling that gleaming smile of hers that filled your spark with warmth every time she did it, but then, gunshots rang out, and a bullet whizzed by, barely missing Crystalshot!

I ran towards her, and we both dove to the ground to avoid the bullets. Before we knew what was happening, two Decepticons ran towards us and grabbed Crystalshot from my arms, dragging her away, despite her screams and writhing around madly.

They threatened to kill her if anyone came closer, and I knew they weren't lying. No one stepped closer, but when the whole crowd was silent, Shockwave, the mad scientist he was, took out a small, round device with a glowing, blue orb in the center and a silver, protective shell.

He held it out to the audience and explained that that very device would drain Crystalshot's Energon-making powers! At first, I thought that she would be safe, and that even without her powers, she would survive. But Shockwave said that it would also drain her life force from her spark, and he drew his plasma gun, causing the audience to shy back from him, afraid that he would shoot them down if they came any closer.

I gasped in horror as the two Decepticons who were holding Crystalshot forced her to the ground and held her there. Shockwave pointed the device towards Crystalshot's spark, and blue energy, her life force and powers, started draining into the device.

Crystalshot was becoming weak, and the color in her eyes, that deep, vibrant blue, started to fade. She wasn't going to make it.

I drew my blade, and I dashed towards the Decepticons, slashing down the two guards holding Crystalshot down. I slashed Shockwave right in his eye, and he transformed and retreated, as well as the two, injured guards.

"We have enough to make do," Shockwave told the bodyguards as they blindly retreated through Cybertron.

Shockwave had not drained all of her life force and powers, and so she was still alive. We finished the ceremony, even in Crystalshot's weakened state. Afterwards, a group of medics led her to the nearest medical facility.

I visited her there every day, and the medics claimed that my visits were what "kept her in the hospital beds." They said that after some time and rest, she would be back to normal. I was overjoyed! We would be together again, and that gave me something to hang my hopes on!

I was wrong. One day, all of the medics were shouting out orders, and I found out from one of them that Crystalshot was experiencing system-wide failures, probably caused by Shockwave's device.

The medics sadly told me that she probably wouldn't survive, and I couldn't live with myself after that.

I ran off, and I decided to join the Decepticons for hope that it would get Crystalshot off my mind. I still think about her every day: her slow, even breaths, her vivid blue eyes, and her crystal armor.

I gave up on her a long time ago, and I am not putting my hopes up that she is still alive."

I was speechless. All this time, and I never truly noticed his sparkache until now! It was probably what Optimus was feeling, except for he knew I was alive, I was sure of it!

We walked on in silence, finally coming to a halt at the edge of the forest. I spotted a cave and watched as Optimus, with 5 other bots, stepped out of the base and gazed towards me.

His optics went wide, and my spark flourished. I ran into his arms, and we embraced each other, neither saying a word about the recent events. I felt tears form in my optics, and they ran down his face, too.

I nodded my head towards Dreadwing, who had been watching and smiling for the whole thing.

"Dreadwing," Optimus offered, "would you be willing to join our ranks? You have saved my spark, and you have brought Elita home to me. You are always welcome here."

Dreadwing bowed his helm silently and transformed, soaring over the clouds, probably back to the warship.

"I wish we could have saved him, too," I whispered to Optimus.

"What?" he asked me.

Together, we walked back into the base, me explaining about Dreadwing's backstory and the sparkache he was going through. We knew that it was Dreadwing's decision to change sides, but we also knew this: he was always welcome here, and on the inside, deep within his spark, resides a crystal femme with vibrant, blue optics and a shimmering smile.

Dreadwing would see her again, that I knew.

I just didn't know how, or when.

 **Yay! Elita's back with Optimus now, although Dreadwing still hasn't found Crystalshot yet, if she's still alive.**

 **Credit to Optimus' girl for the Seeker Prince and hiding Elita with the Energon crystals.**

 **I'm still open to more ideas!**

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!**

 **Signing off, theautobotprincess.**


End file.
